


【Y(P)M】Merry Christmas(圣诞贺文，小甜饼）

by Victor_Michaelis



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Michaelis/pseuds/Victor_Michaelis
Summary: 关于圣诞的礼物，关于爱，礼物和亲吻
Relationships: Arnold Robinsion/Herbert Attwell, Bernard Woolley/Original Character(s), Eric Geoffreis/Frank Gordon, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker, Martin Walker/Frederick"Jumbo"Stewart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	【Y(P)M】Merry Christmas(圣诞贺文，小甜饼）

**Author's Note:**

> 清水小甜饼，多cp，祝大家圣诞快乐，有原创人物Victor出没。

内阁秘书Humphrey今天是在一股甜香味中醒来的，在他和首相在乡间的私人住宅里。外面开始下起了小雪，今天是平安夜。他的首相，他的Jim，此刻正在厨房里，烤着圣诞节的小甜点。  
他洗漱后穿上红白相间上面有着圣诞树图案的毛衣，悄悄走进厨房，绕到Jim身后抱住了他：“Morning Jim,Merry Christmas Eve.”“Morning Humpy,Merry Christmas Eve.”Jim回身，给Humphrey喂了一块小姜饼，Humphrey叼着那块姜饼，凑到Jim唇边。Jim笑了，眼角的皱纹更深了，低头咬下半块姜饼，蹭上Humphrey的双唇，想要加深这个甜甜的早安吻，然而Humphrey笑着躲开了，指了指窗外，是Bernard开车过来了。Jim只好恋恋不舍地从Humphrey的唇边移开，继续揉面团，而Humphrey凑过去，蹭了蹭Jim的脸颊，随即在门铃响起时过去开门。  
Bernard和他的首席私人秘书Victor笑吟吟地站在门口，一人提着几个礼物袋，他们是来和Jim他们一起过圣诞节的。在放下提着的给各位准备的礼物后，Humphrey注意到他们俩手上的戒指，他轻轻把Bernard拉到一边：“什么时候的事？”“就在刚才，他在部里整理最后的文件，我们两个交换了礼物。”Victor看着他们俩，又低头看了看手上的戒指，有点不好意思地笑了：“我去装饰圣诞树。”随即转身去给圣诞树挂装饰了。  
Jim终于把最后一批甜点放进了烤箱，一边伸懒腰一边从厨房走出来，和客人们打招呼：“Ah, morning Bernard, morning Victor，Merry Christmas Eve.”“Morning,Prime Minister,merry Christmas Eve.”Bernard和Victor回道，他们俩正在给圣诞树挂装饰，树下已经堆上了礼物。Humphrey搬来了梯子，又拿来了彩带和彩灯，Jim站在梯子上，往墙上贴彩带，Bernard和Victor也扯过来一些，挂在圣诞树上。一会还会有客人过来，今晚会是张灯结彩的圣诞前夜。  
当他们终于挂好装饰时，烤箱“叮”的一声，提醒大家饼干烤好了，Jim赶紧过去把饼干拿出来，装好盘，和Bernard他们一起端到客厅。外面又传来汽车锁好的声音，随即响起了门铃声，Humphrey过去开门，是Martin和Jumbo，他们今年圣诞特意从布鲁塞尔赶回来，和大家一起过圣诞。  
他们过来时已经是中午了，先把礼物堆到圣诞树下，他们又拿出来从布鲁塞尔带回来的好酒。上好的葡萄酒，加上香料，加热到刚刚好，配上刚烤好还热乎的姜饼，整个人都感觉温暖了起来，仿佛从外面风雪中带来的寒气都被驱散，壁炉烧得正旺，外面越来越大的雪也和这栋乡间小别墅无关。今晚是属于他们的平安夜，温暖与爱将洒满整个世界。  
Martin和Jumbo都胖了不少，显然是在布鲁塞尔的生活条件格外优越，他们俩安心在那边悠哉游哉，自然心宽体胖了起来。Jim善意地打趣Martin这个老朋友，Martin笑着锤了他一下，祝贺他当上了首相。Humphrey和Jumbo坐在一边喝着酒吃着饼干，聊着各自的现状，Bernard和Victor也坐在一边，听着前辈们聊天，时不时插两句冷笑话。气氛里透着快活与轻松，他们好久没这么闲适过了。  
下午时前首相Herbert和前内阁秘书Arnold也来了，他们退休后也在乡下购置了一栋小别墅，挂着闲职，生活清闲，偶尔也会出去走走，去布鲁塞尔看看Martin和Jumbo，也经常来探望Jim和Humphrey两口子，看看这些晚辈们都过的怎么样。Martin和Jumbo显然不需要他们太操心，不过Jim和Humphrey会偶尔闹得他们头疼不已，不得不亲自出马明示暗示他们，不过好在他们俩总是床头吵架床尾和，不会闹得太吓人，除了那次Frank的事情让他们真的为Humphrey捏了一把汗，其他时候他们都会帮着他们俩。Bernard领着Victor向两位前辈问候，他们对这两位抱有非常高的尊敬，Arnold笑着祝贺Bernard的迅速升迁，这个Humphrey一直培养的年轻人深得他们的真传，格外让这位前内阁秘书满意。更年轻一些的Victor站在Bernard的身边，显然对于见到这些风云人物有些紧张，Arnold看得出来，笑着拍了拍两个年轻人的肩膀。Victor看着这位从前只听说过的前辈，又看了看Bernard，突然有一种安心的感觉，他放松地笑了。  
临近傍晚时分，财政部长Eric也来了，还带着财政部常务秘书Frank一起，气氛变得有些微妙和尴尬。财政部一向与10号关系微妙，这是人尽皆知的传统，这一届政府也不例外，所以Jim会邀请Eric过来，希望缓解一下这种微妙的关系，而Humphrey也在Arnold的指点下同意了Jim这一想法。而让他们感觉奇怪的是Frank，他向来和大臣们的关系不远不近，总是恰恰好的态度，而前一段时间Humphrey刚刚升任内阁秘书时Jim还有意提拔他搞得剑拔弩张，好在最后Arnold出面平息了这件事情，而Frank似乎也不再对这个职位有什么心思，但是他们每次见面时气氛总是格外令人窒息。大家有点搞不懂情况，这时眼尖的文官们看到了Frank他们俩手上的戒指，又发现Frank的衬衫有些细小的褶皱，Humphrey和Bernard原本有些尴尬的神色变得有些震惊，向Frank投来探寻的目光，Frank知道他们想问什么，微微一点头，算是承认了。  
气氛瞬间从尴尬变得更加祥和，大家都放松了下来，甚至有点宽容和亲近，除了Arnold。Arnold显然非常震惊，远比他绷不住的表情体现得更震惊，但他也没再说什么，毕竟Frank也确实孤零零一人过了好多年。今年的圣诞节，变得更像是一个大家庭的圣诞节了。  
神经大条的首相显然还没意识到这些，他还在和Martin他们聊着天，时不时捎带上Eric，而Eric显然意不在此，他的眼睛一直在向文官们那边瞟，最终停留在Frank身上，Herbert接过话茬和Jim攀谈起来，得了闲的Martin和Eric赶紧悄悄蹭到Jumbo和Frank身边。Jim悄悄问他的前辈：“Herbert，我怎么感觉哪里有点不对劲？”“……你到底是怎么当上的首相？”Herbert捂着脸，觉得这家伙没救了。  
而Jim也想蹭到Humphrey身边，他本想早上亲自叫醒他再给他一个缠绵的早安吻的，结果自己笨手笨脚在厨房的时间太久了Humphrey自己醒了，好不容易有了个接吻的机会还被Bernard这个家伙给搅和了。等等，Bernard带着的那个年轻人，好像他们俩戴着一样的戒指？！Jim也想问问自己到底是怎么当上的首相了。  
现在，已经是晚上了，大家一起给房子作最后的装饰，在厨房里忙进忙出，终于，他们一起坐在桌前，开始了温馨的圣诞大餐。Martin和Jumbo带来的圣诞礼物此刻显得格外合适，上好的香槟和比Jim自己做的好得多的甜食让大家格外高兴。Bernard他们俩带来的雪莉酒温好了，大家都准备不醉不归，甜甜的香气和美食的气味混杂在一起，充满了整栋别墅，也充满了这个世界。大家互相交换礼物，笑着开玩笑，一起坐在电视机前收看陛下的圣诞演讲。没有忧虑，没有争斗，今天属于圣诞节，属于爱和温暖，愿世间长久如此。陛下在镜头前如是说，而电视机前的各位都不约而同地看向自己的爱人。  
我爱你，满心满眼都是你，愿与你共度此生，愿往后余生都是你，愿在生命最后的时刻紧握的是你的手，愿瞳孔中永远倒映着你幸福的笑容。  
嗯，我愿意，我也爱你，我希望用所有来爱你，即使是道德真空也不能让我失去爱你的能力，因为那是我的本能。  
外面开始有人放起了烟花，他们走出门，依偎在彼此的爱人身边，看向天空。在最大最灿烂的那支烟花在空中炸开的一瞬间，Jim看向Humphrey，他的瞳孔中映着烟火和星空，在熄灭时，他凑上去，悄悄亲吻上他想了一天的唇。Humphrey吓了一跳，局促地看了看身边，没人注意他们俩，才有些嗔怪地吻回去，甜酒和饼干的甜香弥漫在他们的口腔中。  
雪又要下了，他们回屋，快要到半夜十二点了，圣诞节马上就要到了。壁炉又点燃了，温酒递到每个人手里。  
在大家刚从寒冷中缓过来时，教堂的钟声响起，圣诞节到了。  
Arnold举起手中的酒杯，大家也一起举杯，Arnold笑着看向Jim，Jim才反应过来：  
“Merry Christmas!”Jim举杯高呼。  
“Merry Christmas!”大家饮尽杯中甜酒。  
“为了陛下，为了伟大的政府永远平稳，cheers.”Arnold举杯，大家都笑着，喝下了新年的酒，钟声依然回荡在夜空中，烟花在雪夜绽放。  
愿我们都能温暖幸福，愿我们一直无忧无虑，愿我们平安喜乐，愿我们能找到那个人，并一直握紧ta的手，直到永远。  
圣诞快乐。

By 千面鬼，2019/12/25  
第24号作品，感谢阅览  
圣诞快乐


End file.
